Chce mieć twoje dzieci
by Kawusia25
Summary: Oliver wraca po zwykłym patrolu do jaskini. To co tam zastaje, mile go zaskakuje. Olicity. One-shot


**Notka autora: Dzięki wam wszystkim za przeczytanie mojego pierwszego ficka. Dziękuje też bardzo za miłe słowa w komentarzach. Co do tego ficka, został on stworzony dzięki piosence Natashy Bedingfield - I wanna have your babies. Gdy ją usłyszałam, od razu pomyślałam o Oliverze i Felicity, więc skorzystałam ze skojarzenia i piosenki i w ten oto sposób powstał kolejny one-shot. **

**Przepraszam za Olivera. Nie jest do końca taki jak w serialu. A przez to, że jestem typowo "komediową" osobą, zamiast Olivera gburka, mamy Olivera wesolucha. A teraz życzę miłego czytania :)**

**Postacie nie należą do mnie. Są własnością DC Comics i The CW**

* * *

Pick. Pick. Pick. Bzzzz. Szybko, pakuj się w te drzwi. Ruszaj ten tyłek. Bo jeszcze cię ktoś zobaczy i się wyda, że jesteś Arrow. Jeszcze trochę. Uff, już jesteś bezpieczny – westchnąłem. Złapałem za swój łuk i już miałem zbiegać po schodach na dół do kryjówki, gdy coś mnie zatrzymało. Stanąłem w miejscu i nasłuchiwałem. Z dołu dobiegały jakieś dźwięki. Zacząłem się przysłuchiwać. Muzyka. Kto o tej porze puszcza tu muzykę? Głupie pytanie. DJ robi to na piętrze, a tu puszczać muzykę może tylko Felicity. Uśmiechnąłem się. Miałem właśnie powrócić do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności, jednak piękny głos mojej słodkiej żony mnie zatrzymał.

- _Co się dzieje w Rosji zostaje w Rosji_ – chwila moment, w tej piosence nie jest przypadkiem Vegas? - zastanawiałem się. Może ma na myśli naszą rozmowę, którą odbyliśmy cztery lata temu w Rosji? To by miało sens.

- _Ale co jeśli nie?_  
_Co się dzieje w mojej głowie zostaje w mojej głowie_  
_Ale czasami nie zostaje_ – Ona i jej paplanina. Po tylu latach znajomości, nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal potrafi trajkotać bez ładu i składu. I uwielbiam to. Po cichu ukryłem się na schodach i obserwowałem ją. Siedziała przy biurku i wystukiwała rytm piosenki na blacie.

- _Co jeśli byś wiedział o czym myślałam_  
_Czy sprawiło by to , że zrobił byś : WOHHHHH!_  
_Nie chce ryzykować_  
_Więc siedzę cicho_

_Wszystko co słyszysz jest..._

_mmm mm m_  
_Zaciskam usta, więc prawda się nie wymknie_  
_mmm mm m_ – Czy ona mi czegoś nie chce powiedzieć? Czy to tylko piosenka?

-_Robię to ,ale tak na prawdę chce krzyczeć_  
_Wooops Czy ja to powiedziałam, czy ty już wiesz?_

_Chce mieć twoje dzieci_  
_Stać się poważną jak szaloną_  
_Chce mieć twoje dzieci_  
_Wydają się rosnąc jak stokrotki_

Przy kolejnej zwrotce wstała od swojego biurka i ruszyła na środek jaskini. Podniosła rękę na wysokość swojej głowy i ściągnęła gumkę, która utrzymywała jej włosy. Potrząsnęła głową, tak by jej włosy roztrzepały się wokół niej. Uwielbiam ją taką roztrzepaną. No co? Stare nawyki tak szybko nie znikają.

- _Niektóre moje uczucia chcą się wyrwać_  
_Więc żartuje z tego_  
_Nonszalnckich utrzymuje na dystans_  
_Więc moje serce się nie złamie_  
_Jestem na wielkim wielkim, wielkim wielkim oceanie w maleńkiej malutkiej lódeczce_  
_Jak tylko wykładam mój pomysł jesli wiem ze zatonie_ – ściągnęła buty i rzuciła je w stronę biurka. Gdy już stała taka z roztrzepanymi włosami, różowymi policzkami i błyszczącymi oczami, obróciła się wokół własnej osi i zaczęła tańczyć.

- _mmm mm m_  
_Zaciskam usta, więc prawda się nie wymknie_  
_mmm mm m_  
_Robię to ,ale tak na prawdę chce krzyczeć_  
_Wooops Czy ja to powiedziałam, czy ty już wiesz_

_Chce mieć twoje dzieci_  
_Stać się poważną jak szaloną_  
_Chce mieć twoje dzieci_  
_Wydają się rosnąc jak stokrotki_  
_W mojej głowie jest maszyna do robienia dziur_  
_I mogę się założyć zę jesteś tym jedynym w moich nadziejach i marzeniach_ – zacząłem powoli schodzić po schodach. Ona jednak mnie nie zauważyła, bo ciągle tańczyła z zamkniętymi oczami.

_Uwierz mi to mogłoby cię przestraszyć gdybyś wiedział co się dzieje w mojej głowie_  
_Uwierz mi to mogłoby cię przestraszyć, że wybierałam kościół, wszystkie szkoły, wszystkie imiona_  
_Gdybyś wiedział to było wszystko o tobie każde życzenie, każda świeczka, każda moneta w fontannie_  
_Uwierz mi to mogło by cię przestraszyć_ – odłożyłem łuk po cichu pod schodami i zacząłem się skradać w jej kierunku.

_I dlatego ja..._ - w tym momencie złapałem ją w tali. Podskoczyła zaskoczona, wydając krótki pisk. Obróciła się w moich ramionach by na mnie spojrzeć.

- Nie wiedziałam, że już jesteś. Myślałam, że ciągle patrolujesz. Przepraszam, że musiałeś na to patrzeć. Ale wiesz, jak was nie ma i tylko patrolujecie, to jeśli mi się nie chce wpisywać już kolejnego kodu albo mam dobry nastrój to tak tu sobie trochę podśpiewuję. Boże znowu paplam. Przestaje za 3... 2... 1...

- Nie szkodzi. Uwielbiam twoją paplaninę. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Odwzajemniła mój uśmiech. - A co do tej piosenki, miała ona jakieś głębsze znaczenie? - zapytałem.

- Tak. Nie. Może. Nie wiem do końca. Może trochę. Ale wies... - spuściła oczy i zaczęła bawić się obrączką

- Spokojnie. Nie denerwuj się. Oddychaj.

- Ja się wcale nie denerwuje!

- Ja ci nie przerywałem – powiedziałem patrząc jej w oczy.

- Jak to nie?! A co zrobiłeś kiedy zaczęłam paplać...

- Myślałem, że nie chcesz się zno...

- Myślałeś?!

- Stop! Nie po to cię o coś pytałem, by się teraz kłócić. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy chcesz mieć dzieci. Na przykład, teraz? - westchnąłem i wziąłem jej ręce w swoje.

- Wiem, że jesteśmy małżeństwem tylko dwa lata i to trochę za szybko, ale jak widzę Digga ze swoją córeczką, to tak miękko robi mi się na sercu i zaczynam o tym rozmyślać. Jakby to było gdybyśmy my mieli dziecko. - spojrzała na mnie. Oczy jej się świeciły.

- Felicity, jeśli chcesz mieć dziecko nie ma problemu. Żadnego.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała z oczami pełnymi łez

- Oczywiście. Poza tym popracowanie nad tym może być nawet całkiem przyjemne – poruszyłem brwiami

- Oliver! - warknęła. Jej policzki zrobiły się różowsze niż były przed chwilą. Po tym komentarzu trzepnęła mnie w ramie.

- Ała! - powiedziałem.

- Chodź tu głupku – załapała mnie za policzki i pociągnęła do pocałunku. Kocham te kobietę.

Koniec


End file.
